plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imposter
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, see Imposter Zombie. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Event |class = Sneaky |tribe = Mustache Imp Zombie |trait = None |ability = When destroyed: Conjure a 1 cost Imp. It gains a Mustache. |flavor text = It's IMPossible to tell who he really is.}} Imposter is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and has 2 /1 . He does not have any traits, and his ability Conjures a random Imp card that costs 1 including another Imposter when he is destroyed, then places a mustache on that Imp when it is played. He was introduced in update 1.14.13, along with , Health-Nut, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, , Secret Agent, Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, and Zombie High Diver. He was made available in the Mustache Week event, which ran from May 23, 2017, to May 30, 2017. Origins He is based on the zombie from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures with a similar name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Mustache Imp Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: When destroyed:' Conjure a 1 cost Imp. It gains a Mustache. *'Set - Rarity:' Event Card description It's IMPossible to tell who he really is. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. Update 1.16.0 * Became craftable. Strategies With Imposter can be a great addition for Imp decks, as he gives you more Imps when he is destroyed. You can treat this as Haunting Zombie but with a slightly riskier ability, as he can give you either a powerful Imp, or a really weak one. So far, Imposter can only give the player: * *Swabbie *Mini-Ninja *Impfinity Clone *Leprechaun Imp *Loose Cannon *Another Imposter Getting an Imp or Swabbie is the worst case scenario, as they do almost nothing, though they can be used as a meat shield or as a glass cannon if paired with Toxic Waste Imp or as extra cards with Imp Commander. Mini-Ninja has the Anti-Hero trait, meaning he can do some good damage early in the match. Impfinity Clone is fragile, but is stronger than Swabbie, and can act as a with the Imp tribe. Loose Cannons can deal damage to the plant hero additionally before attacking. Leprechaun Imp is possibly the best Imp to get, since he has decent stats and will shuffle 2 Pots of Gold your deck. Getting another Imposter also means you get to draw a different imp in addition to the Imposter, effectively making it a 2 Cell Phone Zombie. Against You can treat Imposter as a cheap Haunting Zombie, but that works with the Imp tribe. Be careful if this stacks with Imp Commander or Toxic Waste Imp as it can ruin your defenses. In addition, be careful of destroying this as it can provide more Imps to the zombie hero's hand. The good news is is that you will only have to worry about Imps that cost 1 brain. Mini-Ninja can be dangerous if the zombie hero has Smoke Bomb, but virtually any attacking plant can be used to get rid of them. Audio Gallery Trivia *The word "IMPossible" in his description is a portmanteau of the words "impossible" and "Imp." **This pun has also been used in Crazy Dave's dialogue when winning Modern Day - Day 33 and in the name for the mission IMPossible Mission!. **This pun has also been used several times in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, both in the Mystery Portal event "Mission IMPossible," and on several posters that can be found in the Backyard Battleground and other maps. *He is the first zombie from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures to return in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *This is the only card to cosmetically change other cards. In this case, it changes any Imp card the player receives from him to have a mustache. **However, this does not give said Imp the Mustache tribe, neither does it give that Imp another ability. *There is a chance for Imposter to keep giving you another Imposter again and again, forever, just like Seedling, but the chance of both of them repeating this infinite chain is extremely slim. **Also, when you draw an Imposter from Imposter, it does not gain a mustache due to already having one. *When Plants vs. Zombies Heroes was first released, if the player carefully looked at the crowd of zombies in the Multiplayer, they could see Imposter, despite him being released many updates after the release of the game. Imposter's textures have also been in the game's softlaunch. Category:Imp cards Category:Imps Category:Mustache cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Conjuring cards